


Open and Shut

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [63]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever they're drugging him with, it's very effective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open and Shut

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #313 – _Thirst_.
> 
> Matched set with [Dependent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3160619).

'Come on, copper... brought you a drink...'

Sam rouses, eyes fluttering open. He squints, bleary-eyed, at the bloke stooping before him. Whatever they're drugging him with, it's very effective. Is it already time for another dose?

He fought them and they wrenched his mouth open, forced the liquid down. Now, conditioned obedience, he opens up wide and takes it without complaint. Yes, he's thirsty, he's starving, he's been beaten black and blue. Taking his medicine means he doesn't have to care.

He doesn't want to care.

His hair gets ruffled. '...good boy...'

Sam smiles, eyes slipping shut.

Where is Gene?


End file.
